Volume 29
Volume 29 is titled "Oratorio". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover uses a white background with a bluish tint in the front, and a light blue color for the back. The title logo is printed in blue (fading from light blue), dark blue, blue-grey. The author's name is printed in white on the bottom left corner. On the front, Luffy runs, with Aisa clinging onto him, alongside Gan Fall and Pierre. Conis is in the background with Su on her shoulder, and all of them are surrounded by Nola. On the spine, Conis and Su are featured, and the skull on the spine is colored light blue. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy is wearing a typical "pirate captain coat" over his usual outfit and munches on a lobster with his hand in a saluting/lookout position. Author's Notes |} Chapters *265. : Robin fights and defeats Yama. *266. : Robin discovers the Shandora ruins, while Chopper confronts Ohm. However, he is defeated. *267. : Aisa tries to run off onto the Upper Yard, but Nami stops her, however both end up in the forest. Luffy is still in the "cave", seeking an exit. Zoro, Wiper, Gan Fall and Ohm prepare to face off in the upper ruins. *268. : Gan Fall, Wiper, Zoro, Holy, Ohm, and Nola battle, Nami is chased by the Birkans, and Robin discovers Shandora. *269. : The battle between the Birkans and Shandia continues as the Straw Hats are caught between both sides. Gan Fall, Pierre, Nami, and Aisa are swallowed by Nola. *270. : The battle in the Upper Ruins stops as Enel joins the battle. *271. : Zoro battles Ohm and defeats him. *272. : Robin learns some important things and talks to Enel. Conis learns that Enel is planning to kill everyone and goes to warn the villagers. Enel sends the Upper Ruins crashing down. *273. : The people in the Upper Ruins fall to the Main Ruins, and Nami, Gan Fall, and Pierre escape Nola, but Gan Fall sends Pierre back to aid Luffy and Aisa. Enel declares one more person needs to die for him to have five winners, but the others agree that he should be the one to die. *274. : The remaining people fight Enel, but he defeats Gan Fall and Robin. *275. : As the attack progresses, Wiper manages to kill Enel, but Enel uses his Devil Fruit powers to restart his heart. SBS Notes *The difference between Marines at HQ and standard bases is revealed. *The pink-colored snow Oda created in Drum Island is based on a real phenomenon in France. Manga de GO (A.K.A. Ngago) *In this section located on page 210, Oda reveals the supplies he uses to draw One Piece. Context O: I get many questions about manga supplies, but since I don't know a whole lot about them myself (whoa), I decided I would simply talk about the supplies that I use personally and know about from experience. To be honest, it doesn't really matter, though. Paper: It's called "Muse Manga Manuscript" paper. 40 in a pack. I get them plain, so they're totally blank. For beginners, try looking for those that have outlines already drawn on them. Pen: "Zebra G-pen" (L) "Zebra Round Pen" ® These are just tips, so you have to insert them onto pen handles that they sell in stores. Ink: "Pilot Securities Ink" This depends on your taste. I know that most people use "drawing ink" instead. Tones: "I-C Screen" These are screentones. When you read manga, you see places that look like they've been lightly shaded or colored, but those are actually transparent sticker-like things that you cut out and affix onto the page. It's probably a pain for people who use them a lot. There's various handy tricks to using them well. Right. This is all you need to become a manga artist. The rest depends on skill. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 66, 128, 168, and 230-231. *Total number of submissions featured: 32 (+1 mailing address poster). Grand Prize: Toyotori 豊鳥 (Tokyo, Japan) Trivia * To the right, near the center of the inside back cover of this volume, you can find Pandaman. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 29 pl:Tom 29 Category:One Piece Volumes